


Beau The Babysitter

by TVDramaQueen



Series: Penguin Babies [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beau Bennett was not expecting to spend his Saturday babysitting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beau The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly fluff. Also I'll do a work about Crosby and Malkin and there baby and one on Kris and Fleury on there's. Also if anyone has any other Penguin's couples they'd like to see one on let me know. Or Hawks couples cause I'll probably do them or Rangers next.

Beau didn’t except that his Saturday night would be spent babysitting but if you saw the money they were offering you maybe understand his decision.

He was one of the only guys still single without kids left on the team. And with Nashville coming to play on Friday and then both teams having the rest of the weekend off of course all of the married old couples wanted to go out. Beau had some experience with kids; he’d watched Nealer & Martins kid once or twice during the off season. And at least all of them were pretty young with early ass bed times so Borts wouldn’t be pissed with screaming toddlers all night.

Nealers kid was 2 already so he was hoping she’d listen somewhat to him since they knew each other a bit. Sid’s son though was only 8 months old though which was his biggest worry. Tangers son was almost 2 as well but they just had their second, Estelle 3 months ago so Max had been carrying a bit of an attitude of late according to Tanger. Estelle wasn’t coming though since she’s so small still. Flurey is leaving her with the Dupuis since they aren’t coming out with them.

When Martin and Neal show up immediately James is all over him trying to tell him stuff about Nashville and Grace and how he wants another one already and about the dog he wants to adopt and all his other crap that he always shares with everyone. Martin’s calmer of course and starts listing everything he’ll need for the baby. Sid and Geno are a lot more hesitant to leave Peter there with him.

“Dude it’s not like he’ll die will only be out like 2 hours.” James says from the couch where he’s made himself at home, of course.   
“No want baby to be upset when we leave. Babies not like when parents abandon them.” Geno defends still not willing to hand the baby over to Beau  
“Sunshine’s a great sitter. Right Paulie?”

Paul just nods. He was so nervous the first time they left Grace with a sitter he called home 3 times during their date night.   
Finally Tanger and Flurey show up and practically shove Max through the front door so they can get a night of peace away from kids. Beau finally pries the baby from Geno’s arms and they all pile out the door.

So Beau isn’t really sure what to do with a 2 year old and a 1 year old but the two seem to be pretty entertained chasing each other around the apartment and crawling around under the kitchen table so he leaves them be while he flips through sports channels. Peter seems quite intrigued with the Panthers/Flyers game, must get it from Sid since the Flyers are down 3-1.  
“You like hockey?” He says to the baby even though he knows he can’t say anything back. He does however squirm happily from where he is rested on Beau’s chest. The two of them watch the end of the game and Beau bursts out laughing, almost cries when Peter starts laughing when Giroux get’s slammed into the boards. It’s like he knows he’s a part of the rivalry.  
After the game ends he and Peter go looking for the toddlers who he finds distorting his nicely made bed. They end up making a ford with all his fancy pillows and blankets which the two of them seem to love. He ends up crawling out to go get them a flash light and a book so he can read to them, thinking maybe they’ll get sleepy and fall asleep early for him.   
It’s extremely cute when Max falls asleep with his head in Grace’s lap.

Grace still isn’t asleep when he’s done so he maneuvers them some Max doesn’t wake up when the leave the fort. He takes Grace and Peter to the kitchen with him and makes her some cereal and milk since he remembers that’s what Martin always gives her for snacks before bed.

“Daddy and Papa have a baby.” She blurts out while she waiting at the table “Not supposed to say that.”

“Wait your Daddy? Or Max’s Daddy because I knew that.”

She get’s distracted of course because she’s two and they never know what they’re saying or doing so he hands her the bowl and gives Peter his bottle.  
It wouldn’t be that weird if James had another baby he just kind of thought they weren’t going to have anymore. He doesn’t think Sid would ever have more than one, and it really surprised him when Kris announced their second was on the way.

He should be having babies. He needs a boyfriend first though.

Or a girlfriend.

A boyfriend would be better though.

Borts comes home from his poker game with some of the younger guys at 9 ish. Grace should be in bed but he was having too much fun playing dolls with her after Peter crashed that he totally forgot to put her to bed.

“Hey munchkin.” He says when he finds them in the living room. Grace seems kind of scared of him so Beau decides maybe it is time for bed.  
Once he convinces her Borts won’t eat her while she’s asleep he goes back to the living room where Borts has beers out for them.

“Thanks.” He says smiling and plopping down beside him. Awfully close as usually but it’s not weird. It’s not.  
“Have you ever thought about having kids?” Borts says after a really long time of silence. “Cause your pretty good with them.”

“Yeah, I’d like one eventually. Kind of need a husband first though.”  
“Yeah that’s usually the ideal plan.”

Beau glances over and sees that Borts is sort of staring at him. Then there leaning in and there just about to kiss when there’s loud banging at the door from what is probably a drunk Flurey and Tanger.

“Heeeeey it’s sunshine!” Flurey shouts when they open the door. Geno shoves him out of the way and goes running to the bedroom to find his baby.   
“Jesus Christ Geno you almost took me out!” Borts shouts back.

Geno comes out of the bedroom with Peter, drops a wad of cash says goodbye and leaves. He really is over protective Beau guesses. Or it’s a Russian thing.  
Kris grabs Max before Flurey drops the damn kid, wobbling down the hallway shouting his goodbye. Nealer grabs Grace, tells him he should come to Nashville again in the summer and bolts. Probably to go get laid back to their hotel.

Then it’s just him and Bort.

He’s going to just say goodnight and pretend nothing happened when,

“So do you wanna maybe be my boyfriend?”

“Wow,” Beau answers “I’ve never heard you sound so girly in my life.”

“Shut up.” Bort says before kissing him. He does after that.


End file.
